Swooner Crooner
"Swooner Crooner" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Black Yoshi sees on the news that a rooster escaped it's farm and a 50 thousand dollar reward is given to anyone who finds and returns it. He gets the idea to apprehend the said animal but it keeps on resisting him. How will he get the rooster? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing it. It starts off with showing Mario's house in the morning. Inside, Mario is seen sitting on the couch while Black Yoshi is playing CoD. Mario: (Sigh) Black Yoshi, do you have anything else to do other than play Call of Duty all day? Black Yoshi: Mario, you know me, I always love me some call of duties! Mario: Bu-- Ohhhh drat it! Suddenly, the news comes on interrupting Black Yoshi's gameplay. Black Yoshi: HEY!! Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! A rooster just last night escaped a farm near the city. A 50 thousand dollar reward is offered for anyone who can return the escaped bird. Here is a sketch of how it looks like. A photo of the rooster appear to Goodman's right. Goodman: More updates will be coming soon! Mario: A 50 thousand dollars reward? Black Yoshi: OOOOO FOLK!! Now I can finally buy me some KFC and a ton of other stuff if I get that reward! Mario: But Black Yoshi, you don't know where is that rooster at anyways... Black Yoshi: Man Mario forget that! I am gonna find me that rooster and get me that cash! Mario: And you can finally stop being lazy? Black Yoshi: FOLK! Shut up you racist white man! He runs off in excitement. Mario: What a lame insult... well, I guess I can finally watch TV! He turns on the TV. Black Yoshi: Oh folk I am gonna catch me that rooster and buy me some kool-aid, some chicken, some map packs, ooooo folk! He goes outside the house. Black Yoshi: Where is the little birdies at? While Black Yoshi is seen looking for the rooster, one is seen on a roof of a house. It crows very loudly alerting Black Yoshi. Black Yoshi: What the hell was that folk? He looks on top of a roof to see a rooster. Black Yoshi: Hmmm... that must be the birdy! Ooo folk! 50 thousand dollars all mine! He then goes near the house and starts climbing it. The rooster sees this in shock. He manages to get up and gets close to the rooster. Black Yoshi: Come here! I ain't gonna harm you little one... The rooster then tackles him causing him to fall off the roof. Black Yoshi: AHHHHHHHH!!! A loud crash is heard. Black Yoshi: So, he wants to do it the hard way huh? Well I'll show him! He walks off as the screen fades out. The next scene shows Black Yoshi holding a pole and walking back a few miles. He successfully manages to reach the roof by using the pole. Black Yoshi: Now I got you! The rooster crows very loudly startling Black Yoshi. He then let's go of the pole causing him to fall again while the rooster looks down in amusement. The next scene shows Black Yoshi in a bush. A rifle comes out of the bush. Black Yoshi: Heh heh, this shall fix him! It then shows the sniper's point of view where he is targeting at the rooster. Black Yoshi: Just where I want him! He puts his fingers on the trigger read to fire. Suddenly, the rooster is seen at the front and blows it's mouth into the rifle. Black Yoshi: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! The rooster runs off crowing loudly while Black Yoshi comes out of the bush choking. Black Yoshi: Mother (choke) fucker... (choke) He eventually gets the bullet out of his throats while gasping for air. Black Yoshi: (Rapid coughing) I will (cough) ONCE and for a- (cough) Oooooooo folk that bullet got into my throat so bad! He continues coughing. His next plan is seen where he is cutting off the house with a saw. Black Yoshi: If I can't get him, I'll force him down here! The rooster sees this and goes down there quickly. While Black Yoshi is cutting off the house, the rooster puts a lit dynamite into the wood and flies off. Black Yoshi: I can smell that 50 thousand dollars right now! His saw then stops cutting. Black Yoshi: Huh? He then puts the saw down. Black Yoshi: What is the hold up folk? He looks into the wood of the house and gets shocked. Black Yoshi: OHHHHH FOL-- A large explosion occurs causing the house to collapse on him. The next scene shows Black Yoshi with a crossbow while attaching a rope. He is seen humming while targeting at the rooster, this time however, he makes sure he doesn't get caught by it. Black Yoshi: That birdy is aaalll mine! The rooster is seen on the roof of another house since the pervious one was destroyed. Black Yoshi shoots the crossbow causing it to hit a brick near the rooster. Black Yoshi: Damnit! I almost had him... just another shot... The rooster sees this and puts some dynamite on the nearest brick Black Yoshi would possibly shoot at. After that, he paints up the dynamite like him, lights up the lines and flies off. Meanwhile, Black Yoshi sees the dynamite. (which he will think as the rooster) Black Yoshi: Ok! Now to get the aim straight... He shoots at the dynamite successfully. Black Yoshi: YES!! He starts pulling the rope slowly and carefully back to him. Once he gets "rooster", he is seen with such excitement. Black Yoshi: OOOOOOOO FOLK!!! THE ROOSTER, IT'S MINE!! 50 THOUSAND DOLLARS HERE I COME!! He runs off with the dynamite rooster all the way to the farm. Black Yoshi is seen at the front door of the farm. Black Yoshi: Alright, steady still folk. (He spits on his hands and rubs them) 3... 2... 1... NOW! He knocks on the door. The farmer answers the door to him. Black Yoshi: Here's your little birdy rooster folk! Now what's about my 50 thousand dollars? Farmer: Ahh! What a nice gentleman you are! Thank you very much! He gives him 50 thousand dollars from his pocket. Farmer: Have a nice day young man! He closes the door on him. Black Yoshi: FOLK!! Mario's gonna be shocked when he sees that I gots 50 thousand dollars!! I will never need to ask that plumber for monies next time!! He runs off to Mario's house never excited before. While he is gone from the screen, the farm suddenly explodes. The rooster then comes to the scene and sees the farm all destroyed. The rooster looks at this shocked. It then turns to the camera looking at the audience. Rooster: Ladies and gentlemen... would anyone of you in the audience would be kind enough to adopt a homeless rooster? It irises out on him while he is seen with an upset face. --------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story --------------- Trivia * This marks the first appearance of the rooster. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Mario Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:The Rooster Episodes Category:Farmer Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes